Forever and A Day
by sweetcherrylemonade
Summary: AU SASUSAKU / DISCONTINUED.
1. Meet Uchiha Sasuke

After working & working on ways to make a good enough story, I finally came up with one. Yes, it is my first one & i'm a total noob at this, but hey! A journey of a thousand miles always starts with a baby step. Or...something like that. Anyway, so I know it's really short & all, but once I get this all down, I'll work it out so it can be longer. Enjoy! :D

_Disclaimer_?-Naruto owns me, prolly. BUT Naruto is owned by this one Japanese man who can draw pretty damn good. Lucky you, Mr. Japanese man. Lucky YOU.

Summary: It was one of those "Prince and the Pauper" sort of stories. I was going to fall in love with her-pink haired goddess of the school who was the heiress to the top hospitals and the daughter of the Hokage-and she was going to fall in love with me-the black haired boy who moved all the way from Oto because my god forsaken Godfather, Kakashi, wanted me to experience new things. That wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to fall in love and she was annoying and weak and- "TEME! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!"

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: UCHIHA SASUKE

To say she was pretty was an understatement. She looked beautiful. Her light, creamy skin gave her a soft glow as she seemed to be waltzing in class, towing along with three other people by her side. She was known all over the school-the daughter of the one and only Tsunade and Jiraiya, Tsunade being the Hokage of Konohagakure and the two most famous leading hospitals all over. She was the heiress to all that, along with an adopted brother who was the son of the Hokage before Tsunade until he sacrificed his life to save the town from an evil spirit and was put under the supervision of Jiraiya himself. Her and her whole family are considered "royalty", but rumor has it she's ready to give it all up just to be a normal person. Still, she was treated like royalty, despite her likings.

She had on a stifling red summer dress that swayed everytime she walked, somewhat showing the curves she seemed to try hiding from everyone. Her hair was wavy like the summer's beach girls after getting out of the water and a white cherry blossom in her bubblegum colored hair, a black bag hanging loosely on her shoulder, black sandals that wove around her foot and a book pasted right onto her face.

Beside her were three people that seemed to be huddled over her protectively. Around, people whispered and pointed, gossiping about the "Queen Bee" of the school. The first guy to her right seemed to look like an idiot, at the least. His blond, striking hair spiked up in so many places that it was hard to tell how exactly he spiked it as he striked a pose with his arms behind his head and huge, cerulean eyes shining along with his teeth. He had three scars on each cheek, making him look like he had whiskers. His attire was simple-an orange long sleeved button-up with dark blue jeans, black shoes and a green backpack hanging loosely on his back.

On her other side seemed to be the exact twin of the first guy. She had long, blonde hair flowing down her back in a high ponytail, her bangs slightly covering her wide, sapphire eyes and a massive smile to match the massive voice yelling at people in the classroom. Her attire was also simple-she, too, wore a purple summer dress that hugged her curves and black sandals at her feet with a black bag hanging on her arm also as she casually bounced around while still following along the three of them.

Behind them was a guy who had the head of a pineapple. He had "bored" written all over his face as he followed slightly, small brown pupils darting any chance of eye contact as he slugged while he walked. He wore a green jacket that hung loosely on his body with his black shirt sticking out from the inside, brown shorts that made a strange sound every time he walked, and worn-out shoes on his feet. He had a toothpick in his mouth and carried no backpack as his dark brown hair tied on top of his head to give him that pineapple look.

Of course, right when they entered, the chatter and bickering rose up half a mile on the scale. Rolling my eyes at the poor students with no lives whatsoever, I look down to my Black EnV2 and start texting the only girl who was here with me for oh, six months hopefully?

* * *

**TO: Karin**

**FROM: Sasuke**

-I hate it here already.

**TO: My MackDaddy !**

**FROM: Your Karri-boo !**

-What ? Haha ! We just got here, silly.

**TO: Karin**

**FROM: Sasuke**

-i got her royal highness in my classroom.

**TO: My MackDaddy !**

**FROM: Your Karri-boo !**

-What ?! No way ! Is she pretty ?!

**TO: Karin**

**FROM: Sasuke**

-Idk. I guess?

**TO: My MackDaddy !**

**FROM: Your Karri-boo !**

-You're checking her out, Sasuke-kun ?! ):

**TO: Karin**

**FROM: Sasuke**

-Tch. I dont know why you would get mad. It's not like we're together anyway.

**TO: My MackDaddy !**

**FROM: Your Karri-boo !**

-It doesn't matter, Sasuke-kun ! You're mine !

**TO: Karin**

**FROM: Sasuke**

-Tch. Whatever. Gotta go.

* * *

Placing my phone away, I grab my backpack and put on some music and blast it loud enough to block out the loud bickering of the class until someone jabbed my shoulder. Hard. Opening my eyes instantly, I paused my music and found the loud girl glaring at me.

"Oy! We're talking to you, baka!" She yelled, jabbing my shoulder again. Hissing, I gritted my teeth and glared back.

"What, in Kami's name, do you want?" I sneered back at her.

"I was asking if we can sit here, moron!" She snapped. Getting more pissed off, I look down to my iPod and press play, making sure the volume is extra loud as I smirked, knowing it will piss her off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" I noticed her arm curling into a fist, ready to smack down on me when an arm shot out to hold her back.

"Oy! Jeez. Can you not make a scene? People already are taking out video cameras because of Sakura." The pineapple guy said, sighing as he mouthed out the word 'troublesome'. He rolled his eyes as the loudmouth girl growled, but backed off. The pineapple head turned to another direction as I started concentrating on choosing a song while discreetly listening to what they were saying.

"Can you please handle this? Apparently, Ino can't." The loudmouth girl, aka Ino, let out a growl as a loud slap and a roaring "OW!" was heard. As I started to finally get to the good songs in my playlist, I heard footsteps stop at me and looked down to realize the person was wearing black sandals that wrapped around feet with lime green nail polish. It was either the annoying girl or-

"Um, excuse me?" I suddenly felt a small tap on my shoulder that Ino jabbed me on. Twitching with annoyance, I look up to start sending insults to the irritating blond when I realized it wasn't blue eyes I was looking into, but immense emeralds that shone so bright as she stared at me. Instantly, I got lost in them as I listened to whatever she had to say. "Um, hi. I'm really sorry about my friend. She's just really tired. She really is a great person at heart-" "Aw, thanks Sakura-chan!" "-but, apparently for a...reason, we really have nowhere else to sit and you're one of the only people with four free seats. Is it alright if we sit with you? It's up to you, really, but it would mean a lot." Her voice was melodic. It had a high, soprano ring to it as her rosy bangs deemed to make her have a somewhat mysterious side to her. Her smile was chilling with the perfect with crimson lips and white pearls shining underneath them, her chin strong and dominant-like she was always one to take control-and cheeks a nice, rosy color to match along with her hair. When I first saw her, I thought she was beautiful. Then again, anyone with nice legs and an hourglass body was beautiful. Seeing her up close, she was more than beautiful. She was...stunning, alluring, exquisite, everything. How can this girl not want royalty but look in every possible way like it?

It was them I realized that I just had to have her. One way or another.


	2. Meet Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer? -Mr. Japanese Man accomplished a lot. He not only owns Naruto, he has cookies. Lucky you, Mr. Japanese Man, Lucky you.

PS: Yeah, I forgot to add there are slight OOC moments. But that just makes the story FUN! :D

& no leaving to Oro-Snake man's place. & no ninjaaa ways. Becos i can't write fights all that well. ): So, as they say, it's an AU fic? :)

PPS! : Sorry for any mistakes. Bear with me. My dad's forcing me off to wash the caaar!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: HARUNO SAKURA

Hn? Hn?! Was that even a word?! Holding in my temper, I let out a small breath and quietly thanked him, thinking it was a yes. Who was this guy, anyway? Thinking he's all high and mighty. Che. Yeah, right. Still, I couldn't help but actually question my sanity. He did look a little like royalty. Well, he had the face of a goddess. His face was...strong? I couldn't really explain what I was looking at. He had the perfect nose, perfect eyebrows, obsidian orbs that gave him that mischievous and mysterious look, the perfect smirk, gah! He was perfect everything!

Looking him up and down, I realized his ebony hair stuck up in the back like the back of a chicken as his bangs really portrayed his face. His clothing seemed simple to say the least-a plain blue shirt with tan shorts and regular black shoes on his feet. What was up with everyone and black shoes these days?

"Okay! Thank you!" I cheerily said, taking the seat right next to him. Ino sat right next to me, getting off her grumpy mood and into a happy facade, Shikamaru sitting right next to her and placing his head down on the table (in a matter of minutes, he will be asleep, trust me) and Naruto right in between Shikamaru and this chicken butt guy. Finally relaxing, I place my book down in front of me and began to read again the medical book Okaa-San gave me two days earlier.

"Jeez, Sakura-Chan. Do you really have to read every waking moment of your life?!" Naruto yelled. Twitching, I gave him one of my most toothy smile and spat back at him.

"Yes, Naruto-Baka. Unlike you, I actually want to go to college and pursue a life that doesn't consist of ramen and expired milk." Naruto gave a small pout and crossed his arms, crossed that I brought back that memory.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I TOTALLY REMEMBER THAT STORY! YOU'RE SUCH A MORON, NARUTO!" Ino yelled, pointing a manicured finger at him and pounding on the desk, laughing so hard. Instantly, the whole class seemed to laugh at what I said and I sighed. Ino, I expected. The rest of the class, no. Every little joke was to be laughed at just because I was, apparently, "Queen Bee" of the school. Even the seniors seemed to respect me.

"HEY! I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I BET YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME A LOW LIFE OBESE WOMAN WITH NO MAN AND 400 CATS AND BEG ME TO FORGIVE YOU FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU MADE FUN OF ME!" Naruto snapped back, causing a louder ruckus and slamming his fists on the desks over and over again, leading to the desks to wobbling and moving around. Can this get any worse?!

"SHUT UP, BAKA! I'M GONNA MARRY SOMEONE SO RICH AND PERFECT AND YOU'RE GOING TO KISS MY FEET! I'm going to be the owner of my own flower shop and all the flower shops all around the **WORLD**!" Ino yelled, now standing on top of the tables with her fist in the air and eyes turning to stars.

"Oy, you troublesome woman. Will you blonds shut up for once? I'm trying to sleep, but your mouths are disturbing me. Kami, I knew there was no point sitting here with you guys. It'll only lead to loud blonds." Shikamaru said, pulling Ino's arm and bringing her back down followed by a slap to his head and the loud "OW!" emitting from him. For a while, it was quiet. Just give it a few seconds.

_Three...._

_Two..._

_One._

"**HEY! DON'T HIT SHIKAMARU! HE'S RIGHT! YOU BLONDS ARE SO DAMN LOUD**!" Naruto was so dense sometimes. Still, what did you expect from the knucklehead?

"**BAKA! HE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU TOO**!"

"**WAAAUGH! SHIKAMARU! I THOUGHT YOU'RE ON MY SIDE!**"

"**NO WAY, YOU MORON! HE'S ON MY SIDE!**"

"**SHIKAMARU!**"

"**SHIKA-KUN!**"

"**SHIKAMARU!**"

"**RAAAAWR!**"

"**AAAAAAAH! SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!**" And there goes the first day of school. Naruto was on the floor, getting beat up by Ino. Shikamaru was trying to fall back asleep. The whole class was videotaping it, probably to make money. Why me?

Groaning, I place my head down and try to hide myself as best as I can. I feel someone staring at me for a while now and when I look up, it was Chicken-Butt. He had his, oh-so almighty smirk on and pushing a piece of paper in front of me. Casting only my eyes to look down, there was only one word on it written in perfect, neat handwriting. Was there anything he WASN'T perfect at?!

_Sasuke._

What the hell? Giving him a questioned look, he sighed and looked at me with his deep orbs.

"That's my name. Uchiha Sasuke." Giving him a small smile, I responded back to him.

"Haruno Saku-"

"I know who you are." He stated matter-of-factly. Gosh, I didn't even finish my name and he already knows it? This guy psychic or what? "Everyone knows who you are." Oh. Duh.

"Oh? And what exactly do you know about me?" I questioned him.

"You are Haruno Sakura, the only daughter of the Hokage, Tsunade and the Legendary Jiraiya. Heiress to the top hospitals and the top Icha Icha Paradise Company. You have an adopted brother who is also one of the heirs and you hate being royalty and in the center of attention. Am I right?" I blinked. Twice. When he said that, and he seemed so bored to say it. Well...that was a first. Usually, people get all shocked and excited or envious, depending on what type of a person.

"Well, that was unexpected. I guess you know a lot about me and Naruto there." His smirk was annoying me. He seemed so high and mighty. Psh. But then again...his last name did sound so familiar, right?

"Naruto?" He arched his perfect eyebrow at me, smirk still located on his face.

"Yeah, my adopted brother." Now his smirk disappeared. Hah! Got you! Not so perfect anymore now are you, Chicken-Butt?

"He's your adopted brother?!" He whispered, shock written all over his face. Still, it was expected. Back when Naruto was born, his father gave him his mother's last name for he thought he was better off living a life without him knowing who he truly was. However, Kaa-San finally told him the truth and now everyone knows about Naruto's biological Kaa-San and Tou-san. It wasn't as big of a surprise to me as it should have been. Not only did Tou-san have pictures of him and Naruto's dad all around the place, but he looked almost exactly like the Fourth Hokage himself. I gave a curt nod before turning back to the bumbling idiots rolling around the floor-one crying out and the other tearing him to shreds.

"Troublesome..." I heard Shikamaru whisper as he twitched at the two blondes' stupidity. He could say that again. Sighing, I rub my temples to make the oncoming headache disappear.

"Your friends are weird." Sasuke said.

"Tell me about it." I reply back. Today was going to be a very long day.

_And it was just first period._

* * *

YEAH YEAH YEAH. It's really short. I was planning on making this longer than it should be, but then I really don't have time. Sorry! ._. Dentist appt. today and stuff ! ANYWAY, so this is in Sakura's POV. I decided to keep switching it back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke, so you'll see what's happening in each other's minds! Really! Yeah, I try. Bite me. (:

Soooo, little hints here and there about Sasuke, eh? CLUE CLUE CLUE! :D

NEW SUBJECT! : OMG! I GOT HECKA PEOPLE FAVORED THIS & PUT THIS ON ALERT, BUT I WAS DEFINITELY SURPRISED WHEN I GOT 2 REVIEWS! THOSE JUST MADE MY WHOLE DAY! :DDDDDDDD

THANKS SO MUCH **CRAZYMEL2008** & **LUNA REI HARMONY**! :D

Thanks for Reading, fellow Fanfictors! :D


	3. Uchihas Never

Yeaaaaah. I know. I'm updating suuuper fast, right?! That's becos school's coming soon & i'm going to be SUPER busy! Well, maybe. We'll see. Anyway, I said it was going to be a little longer, and it was! Yay me! :D

Sooooo, Sasuke is a LITTLE OOC in here. Please don't bite me. It's really hard writing in Sasuke's Point Of View. He's usually very stoic and hard to read. Aaaaaaah! Lols?

_Disclaimer?_-Mr. Japaneeese Man seriously pwns my socks. I wish I pwned my socks. Lucky you, Mr. Japanese Man. Lucky you!

ps. if there is any mistake, please feel free to smack me and whack me with a bat becos i really need to get my head in the game. (yeah, i used a quote from High School Musical. Bite meee!)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: UCHIHA SASUKE

It was finally lunch. Finally time to just relax rather than going to class. Sighing, I threw my backpack into my locker and started my walk down towards the cafeteria located outside the classroom buildings. It was empty in the hallways as I expected since everyone was rushing out, pushing and shoving here and there.

Walking down towards the building, I finally began to realize there were people behind me. Ignoring it completely, I stuff my hands in my pockets and wait for Karin to finally text me where she was at. I was not suffering in this school alone. Uchihas **NEVER** suffer. I will make sure I put pride in the Uchiha name and make my father proud. I promise you that. Talk about Uchiha pride, I can still feel that group of people following me. There were whispers here and there and I wanted to glance behind me, curious of who was following me. Yet, I stopped myself from doing such a thing. Uchihas are **NEVER** curious.

"SAAAASUKE-KUUUUUUN!" I almost twitched. Almost. That loud, obnoxious voice that screeched my name whenever I was in sight. I guess I would have to wait for her. Sighing, I stop and pivot myself around to where I heard her call my name. With a shocked surprise hidden inside me (because Uchihas **NEVER** are surprised) I finally realized it was a group of girls that were following me. They kept giving me side way glances and talked among each other, whispering and giggling. One even dared to look back and give me a small smile. When I returned the stare, she flushed and looked away, all girls getting a little more jumpy than usual.

"**MOVE, IDIOTS! MY SASUKE-KUN IS WAITING FOR ME! SASUKE-KUUUUN!**" There goes the group of girls. Karin barged right between them and moved them apart just so she could reach me. She could have just went around. Still, this was Karin. Always trying to make herself known and out there.

Looking her up and down, I realized her choice of clothes still has not changed. She wore her usual purple jacket that showed her belly button and her tight black shorts, followed by her long, black boots and her brown oval eyeglasses. One side of her fierce, scarlet, orange hair was cropped short as the other stayed long. '_I'm going to make it popular!_' She once told me. Che. We'll see.

"HI SASUKE-KUN! SHALL WE GO TO LUNCH TOGETHER, NE?!" She exclaimed, louder than usual. I just had to twitch at that point. She grabbed my arm and hugged it like there's no tomorrow, a sadistic smile on her face as she pulled me towards the cafeteria. I noticed that I rarely showed any kind of emotion. This was one of those moments. I was suddenly filled with some sort of anger towards this demanding girl. Still, she is my only...friend at the moment. I better get used to it.

"Hn." I replied, even if it would make any difference. She was already dragging me towards the huge black doors that had a sign in front saying "CAFETERIA". Amongst walking in, I suddenly dreaded it. The room started to quiet down as people stared. Hn. Happened back in Oto, why wouldn't it happen here?

"Look, Sasuke-Kun! They're looking at us! We look so adorable together!" Karin whispered to me, a blush spreading on her face. I gave her a curt nod so she'll shut up. Eyeing some people, I realized something. They weren't staring at me or Karin. They were looking behind me. Turning my head, I followed their gaze to see just who exactly they were staring at. There stood a girl, smirk playing on her face as she looked towards the back of the cafeteria. She had purple hair that splayed all around her face and stopped short just above her shoulders. She wore what seemed like the tightest dress I've seen. It was a plain black dress that ran around her curves and strapless too. Following down, she had on a pair of devilish red high heels that seemed to be 6 inches high at the most. She was worth ogling over, but only for a while. Uchihas **NEVER** ogle.

"Karin, go find us a seat. I'm gonna go get us lunch." I whispered to her, ignoring the tensed silence in the air. Karin let out a loud 'okay!' and started her search around the cafeteria, leaving me alone to choose something from the menu. Did schools ever have anything good? Knowing Karin, she would want a salad. She's, once again, on her 'special' diet. Sighing, I order a salad for Karin and a bottle of vitamin water for me.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Her voice was quite high and had a ringing tone to it. It, for some reason, made me get shivers down my back. Still, I pretended I didn't care because Uchihas **NEVER** shiver. Turning around, I was faced with the black dress beauty and all her glory. Sure, she was seriously beautiful. Flawless skin, juicy lips, straight nose, curled batting eyes, whatnot. Still, she was just a one look and it got old kind of beauty.

"What's your name, handsome?" Her voice was seductive. She was trying to hold my shoulder and run her other hand up and down my arm. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to only us.

"What's it to you?" I ask, nonchalantly. The smirk on her face grew wider as she reached higher up and closed in near my ear so I could hear only. Great, another seductive person in my ear. Just great.

"Because I want to know what to scream when you and I are behind the cafeteria, getting to know each other a bit more." She coyly licked my ear and another shiver ran down my spine. I put on my best 'i don't give a damn' look and turned to pull away from her when the doors were blasted open.

"NE?! THEY STILL DONT HAVE ANY RAMEN HERE?! KAMI! WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE, I'M GOING TO MAKE EVERYDAY RAMEN DAY!" It was that loud, bumbling idiot. I still have the headache from this morning and the two periods after that. Turning past the girl who was eyeing me suspiciously, I saw the group from this morning with two new people tagging along. One looked almost like me, but with his hair down all the way, a long, black button up shirt and black sweats. He also had a pair of black sandals on his feet and a seemingly fake smile on his face.

The other was a girl who seemed to follow Naruto's every move. She seemed to have plain white eyes with a tint of lavender in them, hair long and lavender (like her eyes?) and a usual attire-a light purple jacket that was grey on the sleeves, blue Capri's, and black sandals like the girls in the group. She seemed to always have a blush on her face.

"Naruto-Baka, get used to it. Eat something else. Tou-san said that eating Ramen daily is bad for the health. Besides, every day's ramen day for you." It was her again. Her voice still sounded melodic and tempting like it did this morning. It made my head swirl and get goosebumps all over my arm. But I didn't show it; Uchihas **NEVER** show emotions.

"NE, NE! ISN'T THAT THE ONE GUY FROM THIS MORNING?! THE ONE WITH THE CHICKEN BUTT AS HIS HAIR?!" The dobe called out. Instantly, I knew they were talking about me. Quietly letting out a groan, I look towards the moron clad in orange. He walked towards me, ignoring the purple-haired beauty still clutching my arm rather tightly.

"HEY! YOU BUYING A SALAD?! WHAT?! GOING ON A DIET TO KEEP YOUR WOMANLY FIGURE?!" This guy was full of moronic genes, wasn't he? Gripping my hand into a fist, I turn to give him the deadliest glare, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Dobe." I said, slight vermin on my tongue. This got a reaction from him. He placed his hands behind his head, elbows pointing out, and squinting his face into a scowl before yelling out "TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"**TEME**!"

"Dobe."

"**TEME TEME TEME TEME TEMEEEE**!" He was now pointing his finger at me, shaking vigorously. Smirking at my soon-to-be victory, I gave a small huff before stating proudly "Dobe" without hesitation. Uchihas **NEVER** hesitate.

"**AAARG! TEEEEEMEEEE**-" A fist beat into the dobe's head before he finished his loud rant.I connected the fist to the arm, the arm to the body, & the body to the face before I realized it was her face. Haruno Sakura. And she was pretty pissed off.

"SHUT UP, BAKA! JUST GET YOUR LUNCH & LET'S SIT DOWN!" She hissed, pulling his ear towards the menu. Giving a quiet huff, she started to turn around back to her friends when the purple haired beauty finally said something.

"Lo and Behold, everyone! It's Haruno Sakura, the almighty Goddess of the School! Where's your little bodyguards? They seemed to always be around to protect you and your gigantic forehead. Or did your parents finally realize you weren't worth protecting?" It was easy to tell that a huge vein was popping in her head. She steadily turned around, eyes turned to daggers towards the one beside me.

"Well, if it isn't Ami, the almighty _Slut_ of the School. I thought you were still gone, seeing at how the pregnancy test was a positive two months ago!" Sakura hissed back, smirk on her face.

"Hmph. It's not my fault men want to ravish me right on the spot without any protection. At least my babies will turn out beautiful and yours will have gigantic foreheads." She taunted. I noticed Sakura's fists rolled up tightly and her knuckles turning white.

"That's because you're the only one out there who would throw yourself to the lions. Maybe if you weren't such a huge tramp, then you wouldn't have to be worried if you were pregnant or not."

"Maybe if your hair wasn't died every morning, then you wouldn't have to lie about having pink hair."

"Maybe if you stopped being a huge bitch, then people would actually be friends with you." This time, a big smirk appeared on the purple haired beauty. She walked up to Sakura's face, smirking down at her. Her high heels clacked every time she took a small step and lowered herself to Sakura's ear. She whispered, but since the cafeteria was dead quiet, it was loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Maybe if you weren't so bad in bed, your boyfriend wouldn't have ran to me every night to get some in the sheets, now would he?" You could tell that hit a nerve-her scowl dropped as she turned a little faint and hands unclenched. Her bright viridian orbs turned down a shade as her eyes began to shine with water. In an instant, her scowl was back and a fist was ready to smack her-Ami, was it?-when another hand grabbed hers before it met with Ami's face.

"Sakura, it isn't worth it." It was the dobe. His face was actually serious and concerned, for the first time today. Sakura took one look at her adopted brother and, just like that, she calmed down. The whole group started walking towards the back of the cafeteria, Sakura and Naruto in the lead, when Ami gave out a bone-chilling laugh.

"Yeah! Listen to your LITTLE brother, Sakuraaaa!" She called to them, winking at those who gave her a disgusted glare. Before I knew it, my vitamin water has disappeared and a loud screech was heard. Looking back to Ami, I saw Ino with my vitamin water bottle empty and held over Ami's head as Ami stood, mouth agape and drenched in a light purple fluid.

"I'm no princess so I don't have to follow the rules, bitch." Ino said, smiling an all too sweet smile at Ami as she dropped the bottle into the recycle bin and skipped to where her friends were dispersing at. Ami gave out a loud 'uuuugh!' before running out of the cafeteria. Before I knew it, the cafeteria began its loud chatter and my name was once again called.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Karin. She comes after everything happened. Amazing. Still, I gave her a nonchalant look instead of an irritated one. Uchihas **NEVER** look irritated (unless necessary. This wasn't one of those times).

"Where have you been?" I asked her. She gave me a sweet smile and pointed to a table where two guys with black jackets and sunglasses on, even though we were inside, staring down at Karin with some sort of looks. She winked at one who had silver-grayish hair and sharp pointed razor teeth when the two men in black started to walk out.

"Sasuke-kun! We're all going to this hangout near the back of the school. Wanna come?" She asked, eyes still staring at them leaving. Sighing, I give her the salad I bought her and start walking towards where the group from earlier disappeared towards.

"Tch, no." I replied, walking away and having Karin disappear without even acknowledging me of when she will return.

_Che. Some friend you are_.

* * *

"Look who decided to join us," Ino called out, twirling a pencil between her thin, lacy fingers. She was right in between Shikamaru and Sakura as Naruto was across from Sakura, that lavender girl next to him, and the strange looking twin of mine right next to the lavender girl.

"LOOK! IT'S THE TEME! WHERE'S YOUR FISH-FRIED GIRLFRIEND?!" Was the dobe always this loud? Giving him an irritated sigh, I sit down in the empty seat right next to Sakura's. She looked so bummed out as her chin lied right between her crossed arms on the table. She gave me a glance, acknowledging me.

"She's not my girlfriend." I stated out for the dobe who was busy eating some sort of fried noodles they seemed to be having for lunch. Everyone else seemed to get either a salad or have their own bentos, but he just had to get the special for the day. Jeez, it looked like rotten spaghetti.

"Oh? Then why was she all over you like that? You didn't even dare stop her when she was sparring her insults at Sakura? Hm?" Ino sneered at me. She slammed the pencil down on the desk and gave out a loud wail.

"SHIKA-KUUUUN! I'M THIRSTY!" She started letting out a loud, dramatic howl and shook Shikamaru's arm vigorously as he rolled his eyes and laid his head in his hand, trying to go back to sleep.

"Troublesome woman. Get your own drink." He sighed, eyes closed and with a content face. He seemed to have already dozed off when Ino's mouth started ranting on loudly again about not having money or something. It wasn't until I finally heard a new voice that I glanced up. I realized it was from my strange-looking twin who seemed to have a fake smile on his face.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'll buy it." He stood up as Ino's eyes shone stars, clasping her hands together and putting it close to her face, mouth ajar, and I could have sworn the lighting got brighter on her.

"Thank you, Sai-kun!" She sang, eyes blazing with stars. It wasn't until there was a loud bang on the table and we all looked up-yeah, even Sakura-to see Shikamaru standing up, face scrunched up and fists in balls.

"That really isn't needed, Sai. I can buy her a drink just fine." Shikamaru said lazily. If you really looked closely, you could see the daggers in his eyes and the venom in his words. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, muttering a loud 'troublesome'.

"Oh! Sai-kun, Hinata-chan, meet Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, meet Sai and Hyuuga Hinata." The girl with lavendar eyes turned to me and gave me a small wave with a smile on her face. Hyuuga. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Hello there, Sasuke-kun." Now, I was officially freaked out, but I didn't show it. Uchihas **NEVER** show awkwardness. Still, that girl's last name. Why was it so-oh. _OH_.

"Hyuuga? You're related to-" Before I could finish, there was already someone standing right next to my side of the table.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to see you again." Turning to look up, I saw him again. The white-eyed, long brown haired guy. His face was dominant and also milky white as he wore a light tan shirt and brown shorts with regular brown shoes. Looking a little longer, I saw a hint of sorrow towards me. Hn. He knew. Go figure. Giving him a very tiny nod, I answer back to him.

"Hyuuga Neji. Same goes to you." The air tenses triple time as we engulf ourselves in a battle of staring. It wasn't until Sakura cleared her throat that we both looked in different directions-mine at Sakura and his at Hinata.

"Hinata. Your father requested that we are to be home precisely at three for he has some important people coming and wants us to be prepared." Neji said, voice sounding business-like.

"Yes, Neji-nii-chan." She said back, almost businesslike with a sweet tone to it. With a curt nod, Neji said each of the group member's names and gave me another look before walking to another table with a huge billboard saying "SENIORS ONLY!". Glaring at the back of his head, I turn away and look at everyone staring at me.

"You know Neji?" Sakura asked, eyes curious.

"Hn."

"How do you know Neji?"

"Hn."

"...I asked you a question."

"...Hn."

"What in the world does-" before she could continue on, I gave a small sigh and answered the question she first asked me.

"The Hyuuga family and Uchiha family are two very popular rival clans. Each like to seek opponents from the other clans to see who's was stronger. When my clan moved out of Konoha to Oto, the clans' battle dispersed. Still, there is a slight tension between the two clans since I am, in fact, back now."

"Oh? Your family has problems with the Hyuuga's?"

"No. That was just how it always was with the clans. Always trying to reach the top."

"Well, why don't your parents talk to them about it? Settle it?" I give her a glare before answering back. She decided to pipe down.

"I don't think that will work."

"Well, why the hell not? I mean, being rivals doesn't mean you guys can't be friends, right? Suck up your pride, Uchiha." Ino snorted out. "Sakura and I used to be rivals when we were little. Look at us now! We're the best of friends!"

"It's not the same thing." I told her, sneering.

"Why not?" Naruto yelled, food spitting out of his mouth.

"Yeah, why can't you get your parents and his parents together?" Ino retorted.

"I'm sure Hinata-chan would love to invite your parents over to your place and settle it once and for all." That Sai guy said. Tch. What does he know? What do any of them know?

"Yeah, I can arrange that. When would you and your family like to stop by, Uchiha-san?" She quietly asked.

"Guys...I think we should just drop it..." Sakura said. I took a glance and I guess she could really tell I wasn't up for talking about this.

"No way! We can't have teme here in our group just because him and his family can't solve issues with the Hyuugas! Come on, Teme! Just gear up your parents and kick their asses to the Hyuuga household! Why can't you do that?!"

"Yeah, why?" Sai again said.

"Yeah?" Ino followed.

"Uchiha-san...?"

"Guys...-" Irritated, I stop Sakura and slam my fists on the table, bangs covering my eyes.

"Because my whole clan is dead thanks to my older brother who murdered them all. I am the last living, breathing, sole survivor of The Uchiha Massacre besides my brother! Apparently I cannot kick my parents' asses to the household and demand they make up because I have no parents or any kind of family whatsoever! Anything else you would like to ask me?!" I sneer at them. I had enough of their questions. Didn't they know?! Didn't anyone know?! The air was soon very thick with tension as everyone closed their mouths and quietly messed with their hands or finished eating their food. Giving a small grunt, I sunk into my chair and glared at anything in particular. Before I even realized what was happening, a small hand touched my shoulder. Looking up, I realized it was Sakura's. Her eyes showed the sorrow and grief for me and I couldn't help but soften a tiny bit to her gesture. Just a tiny bit. Uchihas **NEVER** soften.

"Aa." I quietly say to her, taking her sorry as she squeezed my shoulder a little and turned back to placing her head on her arms down on the table.

"Damn lady at the front desk chatting away with her friends. Troublesome. What'd I miss?" Shikamaru asked, feeling the tensed air. There was a squeeze to my elbow and I placed my hand on the little palm holding my elbow. Taking a quick glance at her, I saw her eyes drift away somewhere. She always had a way to show her emotions. Uchihas **NEVER** show emotions.

_Yet maybe, once in a while, they could._

_

* * *

_

_THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! :DDDDD YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GIRL HAPPY! (:_

_THANKS TO : **Luna Rei Harmony **/** crazymel2008 / 2plus2is4 / Laura-Chan / insaneanimelover**_

_i would give you guys cookies but apparently Mr. Japanese Man owns them all along with Naruto. d: _


	4. Visiting the Past

Disclaimer?-Must we go through this again? How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could Chuck Norris? Apparently Mr. Japanese Man owns all except Chuck Norris. Lucky you, Mr. Japanese Man. Lucky you! But Chuck Norris owns Mr. Japanese Man.

My school literally hates me so they give me homework over homework over homework over a half-eaten cookie over homework! But I still have the time to write this for you, my sweets. Yes, how nice am i? So nice, you would give me cheesecakes or even a really face racecar becos i want to drive a really fast racecar (with insurance).

ANYWAY, so in the story...i might sound really weird and narrative-like and stuff. Sry. I blame my stupid cold that's suddenly taking over me and turning me into a zombie and bringing out the yucky, ugly monsters they all boogars! Damn you, boogars! Damn you! They'll be the death of me. Read on, my lovably minions. Read on and BWHAHAHAHAA! :D

PS-I am not Japanese (no matter how much I really wish I was) so if I got SOMETHING wrong-and i'm talking about throughtout the WHOLE story-please don't cut me with your plastic knife. it won't work and it really hurts my feelings. *teardrop teardrop claritin teardrop

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: HARUNO SAKURA

It was the dreams again. Those damn dreams that I can't get rid of. I thought I got rid of them ages ago, but they came back and hit me like a brick wall. It was probably almost two in the morning and I was wide awake, sweating my ass off, and breathing hard. Damn those dreams. Damn, damn, damn dreams. Damn Ami. Damn school. Damnit all.

Curling up in my bed, I hugged my knees closest to myself, trying to keep the self-control I thought I had. If Ami didn't bring that 'person' or situation up, I wouldn't be in this huge mess. No, erase that. If I wasn't stupid and inconsiderate and so naïve, I would have been off the hook of these gruesome nightmares. Still, these dreams were my past, my mistakes. I couldn't erase my past, which means I couldn't fix my mistakes, so I could not erase my dreams. But, it didn't mean that I couldn't leave it be. I could learn from it and then let it all go, but they won't even let me do that. Damn my stupid, regretful, can't-let-anything-go self!

Getting up from my now messed up maroon bed, I silently tiptoe out the door and towards the grand stairs. The hardwood floor was freezing, but I ignored it as I held my fluffy green robe tighter around me and my thin nightgown and discreetly ran all the way to the kitchen hopefully without a sound. Once I reached it, I let out that breath I seemed to be holding. If Okaa-San spotted me, she would scold me and send me back to my room and I would never get the hot chocolate with little pink, orange, and white marshmallows floating in my cup that always seems to sooth me at this time of night like it always has.

"Sakura-Chan?" My jade eyes darted upwards to the voice to find Naruto standing there in the kitchen, eyes slightly red but worried and curious. He had a cup in his hand and a sandwich that I rarely see him eat. He was in his usual nighttime attire-his goofy little cap with the light blue pajama top and pants. He, too, was barefooted.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I asked him, confused as well. Naruto was a heavy sleeper and it usually took a while to wake him up, so this was pretty unusual for the both of us. He gave a slight shrug as I saw his cerulean eyes lightly drop a little.

"It's the day of my mother's death. I guess I just couldn't sleep," he said. Oh, I almost forgot that. His mother's death. It was the seventeenth year of his mother's death and he usually spent it at his parents' graves (when his father died, he wanted to be buried right next to his wife), chatting away and eating ramen. He usually stayed up most of the night and when he was awake, he was in the kitchen eating something other than ramen. It was a strange tradition, but we were all used to it already.

"Oh…" That was all I could say. We both stood, strangely uncomfortable before he finally sighed and nudged his head towards the island and the two stools next to it. I followed him, sitting down and resting my head in my arms that held me up by my elbows. I could hear Naruto's quiet crunches into the bread and the shallow chewing followed by a small 'ulp!' sound. As we sat in our own silence, I let my mind wander back to that horrid dream that now started to happen again for two weeks straight now since Ami mentioned it. Thanks to her, I'm once again haunted and an insomniac. My eyes flashed open quickly and my whole body retreated back instantly when I felt a chilling hand touch my arm. Looking up, I found a startled (and seemingly hurt) Naruto looking at me, his hand pulled back vaguely and his mouth partly open, showing me some contents still in his mouth.

His hand fell and his eyes dropped down to his sandwich, watching it intently. He was hurt, I could tell. I gave a loud sigh and patted the part of the table in front of Naruto. He looked up and I gave him a sincere smile to calm his troubles. He gave me a slight grin, telling me I'm forgiven if I just told him what's wrong with me lately.

"I had the dream again." I blurted out. Naruto was the only one who knew about my dreams and my past. He comforted me when no one else could and he stood by my side when the worse came to me. He gave a nod-he understood what I meant-and pushed his hot chocolate towards me. Looking down, I saw the little marshmallows swimming around, trying to find a place to escape out of the blistering cup. Taking a full swig of it, I burnt my tongue and almost coughed out the drink back into the cup.

"Sakura-Chan, don't force yourself to chug it down. It's really hot and it can really burn you." Naruto may seem like a dense and oblivious person, but he knew me inside and out. I could read his face easily as he showed concern and worry. I push it aside and ignore it for the time being. He was always pitying me, but I guess it just means he cares. "Care to talk about it?"

"No, I don't. Let's talk about something else." I spat. He recoiled as if on instinct. I knew there was venom and malice in my throat, but it wasn't directed towards him. He knew that, he was just careful not to get burnt by the hot chocolate that splashed every time I snapped at him. Of course he would. He already knew my brute strength and how easily I forget about it that I could one day accidentally smack him playfully just to have him end up across the hall from me. I inherited that from Kaa-san, alright. To tell you the truth, she has Tou-san whipped.

"Do you want to accompany me today when I visit my mom and dad?" Naruto asked, eyes starting to brighten up a little. He loved visiting his parents-he could talk about anything to them. As much as I would hate to deny him so he can have his alone time with his parents, I knew he would never let me deny it because of the state I was in at the moment. Without actually thinking, my mouth formed a 'yes' and his face lit up instantly. We sat in silence as I drank the hot chocolate and he ate his sandwich happily. Before we knew it, an hour has passed.

Naruto stood up and stretched, showing that his shirt was too small for him and revealing his stomach with those strange scars on it. As much as I hated staring, I couldn't help it. Those scars were from when he was a baby and no one truly knows how exactly he got it. I don't think I will ever know myself. I guess that was just one of life's mysteries like that Bermuda Triangle everyone was talking about long ago.

"Well, I'm going to get a little shut eye before we go. We're going around seven, so get some sleep. It's a Saturday, Sakura-Chan. Enjoy the weekend away from school and sleep in."

"I will." I told him. With a nod, he left me alone in the kitchen where everything suddenly became cold and lifeless. Staring into my now empty mug, I let the tears fall slowly down my face. It may be the weekend away from school, but it wasn't a weekend away from everything else. That's how life was.

* * *

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He was dressed in his finest clothes-the best for his parents. He was in a nice, black jacket with the orange sides, orange slacks to match fine with the top, and black shoes to go with it. His hair seemed to be kept a little neater than usual as he ran towards the large monument of his parents. His father stood, proud and happy as an arm wound around his mother, content and ecstatic. Her hair was put as if the wind was blowing it and a genuine smile cast upon both their faces. It was almost as if they were both smiling down at Naruto.

"HI KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! DID YOU MISS ME?! I MISSED YOU! NE, SAKURA-CHAN IS WITH ME! ISN'T SHE SO PRETTY! I TOLD HER THAT THE RED SHIRT AND WHITE SKIRT WAS A NICE MATCH! AREN'T I A GOOD MATCHMAKER?! OR IS IT FASHIONIST? OH WELL! I BROUGHT RAMEN, KAA-SAN! PERVY SAGE TOU-SAN SAID YOU USED TO LOVE RAMEN ALSO! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! OR MAYBE HE'S JUST KIDDING! DOESN'T MATTER!" He rambled on and on in a loud voice, making hand gestures and jumping around like a little kid. Smiling at his happiness, I sit a couple of feet away underneath a large cherry blossom tree. Coincidence? Who really knows.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN! COME SAY HI TO MY KAA-SAN & TOU-SAN! THEY WANT TO SEE YOU! THEY CAN'T SEE YOU FROM ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!" Naruto yelled to me. Leaving my black jacket on the ground, I walk towards Naruto and his parents slowly, giving a small smile. Standing next to Naruto and facing the statues (Naruto liked it better when he's looking up at the statues rather than their graves. It's like he was a little kid again looking up to their parents) I gave them a quiet hello.

"Ohayo, Namikaze-Sama. Ohayo, Uzumaki-san. It's a pleasure to see you guys again. We all have missed you terribly as well-me, my kaa-san and tou-san. Naruto has really grown up since that last time he saw you." I give my polite regards as Naruto stands, hands behind his head and elbows propped out and a toothy grin on his face. His whole self was shining as he stood proudly at his parents' feet. He was so damn happy to be reunited again even if it was just a couple months back when he last visited them (he also visited them on his father's death anniversary, his parents' birthdays, and their marriage anniversary). I swear I could already visibly see the silhouette of them standing next to him, holding him and hugging him with so much joy and laughter. Saying my goodbyes for now and leaving Naruto to chat on about everything, I go back to the tree where my jacket was.

"Naruto, I'm going to take a short nap, alright?" I called out to him. He points his thumb in my direction, but stays facing his parents as he rambles on and on. After watching him a for a few more seconds, I lie down on my side and face the other direction. It's rude to stare even if my eyes were closed. I tried to calm my breathing as the cool air brushed my body. After a while, I didn't know if I was dreaming or if it was real but I could hear Naruto's whole conversation so clearly.

"I'm worried about Sakura-chan, kaa-san. She's been having those nightmares at night again and I know it's keeping her up nowadays. She pretends to be okay when I could see she isn't. Tou-san, do you see her go into the kitchen every night? I hear her running towards the kitchen quietly and I stay awake and wait for her to go back to bed. It takes almost three hours, Tou-san! I wish I can help her. She really is hurting, Kaa-san. What do you think I should do?" Naruto was worried about me. He knew me too well to know I wasn't alright. How can I forget that-he knew me and helped me throughout everything. How can I hide anything from him? Still, I got to try. If I was sad, Naruto was too and Naruto sad really wasn't something a lot of people wouldn't want. Sighing, I close my eyes and let my mind wander just to fall back asleep once again.

* * *

His eyes were alluring. The grey ashen that literally shone towards me caught my attention before anyone else. He had a senbon in his mouth, twisting it around and casually spitting it out to put another one in his mouth. His dull black hair poked around at the sides and the rest was tied back casually more towards the right side. I remembered him down to the clothes he wore when we first met-a forest green shirt with a navy blue vest on top, jean shorts that went slightly above his ankles, and rusty old pair of black shoes that had an open toe in it.

I couldn't say I fell in love with him, I was barely a freshman in high school. I was scared and unsure about life as it is. Still, I continued to stare at him as he lied in the grass, one knee propped up and his other leg lying on top of it and his hands behind his head to have his elbows pop out. He seemed so peaceful, staring up at the sky. Next to him was none other than Shikamaru Nara, the class genius and the laziest person alive. Since I was new in high school and his tou-san was really good friends with my kaa-san, he was supposed to be showing me around. I sat not far from them, holding my legs against my chest and waited. I knew Shikamaru saw me because he kept glancing at me, wondering probably when I'll realize he isn't really interested in showing me around. Still, I waited like the good, polite girl I was taught to be. I didn't have any friends since Ino and I were complete rivals and didn't want anything to do with each other and the fact that everyone followed her since she was prettier than me just lowered the chances of me ever having such good friends like her. Of course there was Naruto, but he was off with tou-san for a whole year.

Finally, Shikamaru's companion turned in my direction when he saw Shikamaru in some kind of distress and annoyance and turned to see the cause of it-me. It was then he finally took note of me and a smirk grazed his loving face. He moved his body towards me, his whole self turned to the side as his bottom leg was straight out and lying and his other leg had his knee propped him. He held his head in his palm and his palm held by his elbow to prop himself up and get a better view of me. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I turn away, embarrassed for being caught staring. Before I knew it, I heard him get up and end up right next to me.

"Hey there, pretty lady. What's your name?" He asked me, bending down in front of me with his arms on his knees. I whispered out a 'Sakura' as he gave a huge grin and sat down next to me, holding his body up with his arms out behind him.

"My name's-" Suddenly arms sprawled all over him from behind as I saw a flash of purple hair. In the corner of my eye, I saw Shikamaru get up and leave. The purple hair led to a girl that seemed to be about my age and blushing madly as a smile was wrapped around her face. She gave out a little laugh as the guy smiled again. After their little moment, she sat down on his other side and looked at me funny. I thought it was just a confused look so I completely ignored it.

"Ami, meet Sakura. Sakura, meet Ami." He said, pointing back and forth between us. She put on a smile as her eyebrows were slightly bent down, as if forcing her smile. Another thing I gladly ignored. Pulling out a hand towards me, she gestures me to shake it.

"Hi Sakura! It's nice to meet you!" She says. I give her a sincere smile before taking it and shaking it like she wished. I replied back with a small 'you too' and soon the three of us started talking about anything and everything. From time to time, the guy would look at me and wink and Ami would have a pale look on her face. I would blush slightly and then Ami would bring up another topic that got his attention to respond. I don't really know what brought me to it, but something in my mind told me that we were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

I awoke to Naruto's loud slurping of his noodles and his boisterous, bellowing laugh as he tells stories all about his school, his life, his everything. It was almost as if he was giving them everything he didn't get to tell them and what happened after that during his last visit. Still, I couldn't bring myself to blame him. It was his parents and he wanted them to know everything about him. Getting up and huddling myself inside my black jacket, I journey around the whole place in search for something to look forward to and ended up towards the farther back where not much people venture out to because of those silly old legends of ghosts and demons. Silly kids.

It was there when I stopped right behind an old willow tree that I came to find a silver-haired man with a dark blue mask over his face and left eye, dressed in a deep forest green vest, long blue sleeve shirt underneath the vest and black pants with regular black shoes to match his attire. He stood and stared at a black stone without moving, completely focused on that and that only. His stern look (even if you can barely see any of his face) had a strange sadness lingering around him as if he was letting his guard down. I couldn't help but stare at how he seemed to be whispering silently to the monument in front of him.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes, his eyes darted quickly towards mine and I promptly turned away, hiding behind a tree like a little girl. I heard his baritone voice give a small chuckle before turning his back against me and walking the other way.

"Sasuke, let's go now." I heard him call out. My mind suddenly sprang as I realized the name he just called out. Sasuke was here? Why was he here? I vaguely remembered his angry monologue about his life a few weeks back when we all first met. He said his whole family died, but where? He used to live here in Konoha and then moved to Oto with his family, then moved back here alone. Of course then they must have died in Oto, right? I couldn't even remember anymore.

"Hn." I almost sprang from where I sat when I heard his deep, marveling voice speak up not far from me. Before I even knew it, I saw his back pop up from the other side of the tree, standing straight, clad in a long sleeve shirt, black jeans with a purple jacket tied securely around his waist (sometimes when guys do this, they seemed to look awkward. With Sasuke, it just makes him look more like a damn model) and his regular black shoes he wore daily. As he dusted himself off, he turned his head partially towards me and spoke quietly before walking off.

"It's not good to spy on people's private moments." I watched him stop at the monument, still looking straightforward, and just stand there for a while. Craning his neck to look at the memory block, he gave a curt nod before walking off the same way as the silver haired man and disappearing from my view.

Curiosity got the best of me as I slowly traveled to the block. Looking upon it, I noticed that there was a bunch of names written on it. Great. How was I supposed to know who they were looking at? Before I decided to give up, one name out of the whole rest caught my eye instantly and I couldn't believe it. Even if I could hear Naruto calling my name, I stood and stared at the monument and almost cried. Why? I really did not know but still, a few tears ran down my cheeks as I slightly touched the one name I knew was the cause of both the silver-haired man and Sasuke's visit.

_Uchiha Obito_.

* * *

**WOWZAS**! El oh El. You learned a lot about Sakura's past, am i right or am i RIGHT?! I'm right. Hahahaha! Bwahahahaha! Lalalalalala! (: Okay, i'm so killing time but anyway, many of you (well, some since i have only like...13 reviews but who's counting! apparently, i am.) questioned her whole past and that mystery guy. Ah, you will find out WAY later in the story becos i am working on Sasookie's part mostly. this is just...a foreshadow chapter? Filler chapter? Something chapter? ANYWAY!

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED :D even if i don't respond back. Sry. Not really good responding back. heh.

**THANK YOU TO**: _Luna Rei Harmony / crazymel2008 / SasoLOVE111 / 2plus2is4 / Animeluv-chan / Desperate Fool / Laura-Chan / _

Wow. that wasn't 13. 13 original colonieeeees! heh. Well, goodbye and goodluck in life.

**TIP ON LIFE**: When you don't have anymore of those sprays to kill ants and there are a buncho of ants in your room and all, the best way to kill them is either vacuum them all up or USE WINDEX! Trust me. It works like a charm! ;D


	5. Well, shit

_Disclaimer?_-I think i own a lot of nailpolish and a beautiful phone, but the story is owned by a japanese man with the coolest last name. Lucky you, Mr. Japanese Man. Lucky you!

Wow. I got one more review than from my last story. LMAFO! Shut up. it really was kindasortamaybe depressing. I felt like i shouldn't write anymore ):

New poll: Do i suck writing? Honest to goodness truth. Becos i really am questioning whether or not I'm good or whatever. Damn...Lols. FML. Hahahahahaha!

PS-Yeah. Sasuke's totally OOC. I can't even deny it anymore. I suck making him all secretive & shit. Buuuut, i think ima start making this story in 3RD person view. It's so much more fun that way! :D

Onward w/the story!

PPS-i am super tired & super moody & i have a super headache that is superly pissing me off so i am not going to 'spell check' or even skim the story for mistakes. if i have a mistake, please excuse me and blame the headache. damn you, headache. damn **you**.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: UCHIHA SASUKE

He told me to get a job. Get a damn job. What the hell was that? First he tells me to just relax and concentrate on school and now he's telling me I'm a lazy ass that needs to get a job?! What does he think of me? I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas always have money. They don't need jobs to stay alive. Whatever. I'll find myself a job. He says I'm a stubborn lazy ass. I'm an Uchiha and I am no lazy ass. I'll find a damn job and rub it in his face and make sure that his mask will fall off in such astonishment of me finding a job in less than twenty-four hours. Take that, Mr. Porn Reader/ Guardian.

Months passed since I met the "gang" and to say I was a part of them would be an understatement. My whole status and life now officially 'belongs' to them. Most of the time I spent it with the dobe. To say out loud that hanging with the dobe is alright isn't something I would even admit to inside my own head. Still, it's a small accusation that will be only brought out between me and the deep inside my head that they call a conscience. Tch. Like I'll give that dobe something to praise about.

Karin has been on and off with me, hanging with me here and there, and then disappearing before I even get a chance to say my regards. I found out that she's been hanging with this new crew that usually smokes pot out back behind the school and such. I went with her one time and it wasn't pretty. I ended up coughing and gagging and calling that dobe to get me the hell out of that place. Not only that, Karin is going out with one of those guys-Suigetsu, I think his name is. He has this strange light blue/grey hair and shark fangs that stick out from his mouth (althought I think that shit is fake) and he always has to wear these strange sunglasses and a huge black cloak wherever he goes. So, with her disappearing here and there, I am forced to say I am now tied to hanging with "the group".

The snow was finally falling in Konohagakure and I'm left to walk in the midst of the streets with my blue jacket I bought not too long ago with the 'weekly allowance' my silver-haired guardian gave me when he thought I should just lay back. It wasn't snowing as hard as people describe it to be here, but it was cold. I tightened the pale grey scarf around my neck a little tighter and stuff my hands in my pockets, trying to keep my cool façade on without showing people I'm suffering in this cold.

The first month and a half I've been here, people minded their own business and were actually polite enough to not stare at me face to face or whisper/ogle whever I go. That is, until I started to hang with the dobe and his gang. When word spreaded out (and it spread as slowly as possible, thank Kami), people started the starings and the whisperings and all sorts of things that bug me over my head. It got more annoying when those utter fan girls started to make the clubs and make themselves known out there towards me. A week ago I started to receive letters in the mail for me coming in bundles. One even was brave enough to send me their-dare I say it-underwear with little hearts and on the back written in black permanent marker 'Sasuke-Kun's Property!' I burned it and everything else that devil letter touched. Although Mr. Porn Reader wasn't too happy to find his mailbox in flames when he came home.

Still, it was always the same thing wherever I went. The stares got longer, the whispers got louder, the groups got larger, the mail got heavier, and the screams got scarier. I was forced to stay cooped up nice and tight inside my bedroom for days on end because of the strange riot that suddenly appeared in front of our house led by housewives. Housewives. Where the **HELL** were their husbands at the time?! Oh, that's right. Right next to them, cheering them on and helping them try busting through our now metal door. Oto has nothing on what Konoha is doing now.

The bitter coldness kept the fangirls away for now. Most probably couldn't recognize me or anyone else since everyone-including myself-were bundled up in a bunch of clothing, tightly secured, and walking in a quick, fast pace to get to their destinations in the shortest amount of time possible. Still, I started to feel my nose start turn red and stiff from being outside and searching for hours. Looking up, I realize how late it really is getting and start to calculate how long I've actually been looking around, job-shopping. I started early in the morning and now the sun is suddenly disappearing so, about the whole damn day. The worst part? I forgot my damn phone at home. Just my damn luck. And then my luck just got luckier (_note the sarcasm dripping out of that sentence_).

"**TEMEEEE**!" It was that damn dobe again. I'm out in the freezing cold winter, looking for a job because my stupid guardian loves to fuck with my head, freezing my ass off because no one is willing to hire an 'anti-social' or because I was being mentally raped in their minds and the dobe just had to come out and make it all worse by jumping on my damn back and knocking us both down into the snow where I just got ten times colder. Fate was fucking with me now.

"Teme! Guess what?!" That dobe's voice was ringing in my ear and I swear to Kami I almost punched the living hell out of him. If it wasn't for him sitting on me with his ass all up on my back and my arms pinned between me and the ground, I would have made him fly. I swear I would have. "I MET UP WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI AND HE TOLD ME YOU WERE OUT LOOKING FOR A JOB SINCE THIS MORNING & ME BEING YOUR MOST BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD, I FOUND YOUR ASS A JOB! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME NOW?! SAY YOU LOVE ME, TEME!"

"Get the fuck off me, dobe." I snarl at him, trying to keep the snow out of my nose and mouth. My nose was now officially red as Rudolph. Damn you, Naruto.

"**I LOVE YOU TOO, TEME! NOW, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LYING ON THE GROUND! LET'S GO! WE NEED TO GET THERE AND GET YOU ALL SET FOR YOUR NEW JOB TOMORROW! COME ON**!" He literally grabbed my scarf and hoisted me up only to have me punch him square in the face and have him smack into a tree.

"Hn. Dobe." Fixing myself up, I finally straightened my act and stuffed my hands in my pocket, walking past him. After a while, he finally caught up to me with a huge bruise on his face, pissed off and I was actually happy for the first time that whole day.

* * *

"You've got to be FUCKING with me." That dobe is going to die. Out of all the damn jobs in this whole place, he gets me the fucking job with the one person I wished I never worked with, much less owned the damn place: Ino Yamanaka.

"So, you're looking for a job." She says, face in a full smirk as she waves her finger in my face. I wanted to rip her face and finger off. Being as how my Kaa-San taught me better, I stayed quiet and stared outside, pretending to be bored. "I'll take that as a yes, Uchiha. Well, you're in luck. I don't hire just anybody, you know. It's getting closer to winter and also to Christmas and most people have their flower shops closed while my family's own stays up and running all throughout the year. We have this cool greenhouse out back that keeps the place very warm and fresh and-"

"Yamanaka, get to the point." I sneer at her, still seething at Naruto's utter stupidity at getting a job. He just sat there, sipping his bowl of ramen he bought before we arrived here, saying it will take a while for the job interview to be over.

"Uchiha, stop having a stupid attitude. You're going to be working for me and under my rules and I will not have you being rude to the customers that come through that door because you're so anti-social and, and, arrogant!" She sneered back at me, eyes burning. Literally. I swear this girl is a human timebomb. When you set the time and she comes to it, she will explode all over your ass. Tch. I'm not affected, though. Uchihas aren't affected by people like her.

"Now, the normal procedure is easy. The customer asks for what they want. You pick it and wrap it in how they want it, they pay you and there you go! But, it's not that easy Uchiha. Sometimes they choose a multitude of flowers and I bet you don't even know one. Sometimes they'll ask you to choose at random and it has to be something they really like. Sometimes, they won't even tell you how they want you to wrap it so you're stuck wrapping it in some way that will satisfy them. And then there's the watering of the flowers and the picking of the flowers and everything else! So much work to do on you, so little time!" She was acting her dramatic self again, pools of tears running down her eyes as she does this stupid pose in the middle of the room, head up and an arm over her eyes, mouth hanging low, and other hand fisted on her chest as the lighting all of a sudden dimmed all around and a bright light shown down on just her. How the hell does she do that? The stupidest part-Naruto was crying along with her.

"Oh! And another thing, Uchiha. If you want to get paid and you want to keep this job-because believe me, there is no other job out there you want because those girls (and guys, trust me) will rape you against your will every single day if they had to-you have to wear…this." And that's when I seriously lost it.

"Yamanaka. I am not, in my entire life, wearing an apron."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**SLAP!**

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

"Hn."

"UCHIHA..."

"No."

"Sakura's working here too."

...

...

...

...

...

_And then I was wearing the apron._

* * *

"Oh, cheer up! This will be fun!" It was too fucking early to be happy and cheerful. She was literally running around, fixing up the place because her oh-so best friend bribed her to work here while she went out to the shipment yard far from town with Shikamaru to pick up the rest of the flowers. The bubblegum haired girl stuck with me and she was just too damn cheerful at eight in the morning.

"Hn. When did this place also turn into a coffee shop?" The green-eyed beauty blinked at me. Twice. Thrice. It was getting annoying at her current staring and strange blinking pattern. What? Was she stupid too?

"…Sasuke, it's a flower shop. Not a coffee shop. Who's selling…-" I point to the huge coffee machine clad right in the corner of the counter right next to the register right behind her and she almost died laughing.

"That's not a coffee machine, Sasuke-kun! That's-that's Ino's secret 'idea' machine! She hides almost everything in there-like-like money and her bag and everything! She bought it one day at a junkyard and-and thought to make coffee but she literally trashed it more and she loves to trick people, making them believe we have coffee and then when they ask, laugh at their faces! She always dreamt of owning a coffee shop and when she never got it, she keeps that to mess with people because she never got her coffee shop!" It was my turn to blink at her. She was practically still thinking about all the jokes that loudmouth blond does and never even realized something I noticed. She said 'Sasuke-kun'.

_She actually said Sasuke-kun._

I tried to ignore her but her voice kept repeating in my head, replaying over and over like a broken record. How right it sounded coming from her and the way she never even took to noticing she said it. Tch. I shouldn't care about the way she said it. Uchihas never care about those little things. Still, I couldn't help but stare at her and listen to that annoying (yet slightly cute, though I will never admit to anyone) laugh she has going on right now and the way the puke green apron fit her perfectly around and the joy and laughter it just brought in the entire store. I was getting too fond of her now.

When she was finally done laughing it up at her little inside joke, she wipes off her tears and keeps that annoyingly huge smile on her face while watering the plants on the counter for showcase. I don't actually know why (and I don't think I ever will know why) I was caught up staring at her, but I did and I never even realized it. I couldn't stop wondering to how she even got used to calling me 'Sasuke-Kun' since she we barely talked much. Was it just a mistake when she meant to say 'Sasuke-san' or just 'Sasuke'? Hn. I'm not letting that get to me.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? You're staring quite a lot…" It was then I finally realized how much I was REALLY staring at her. Turning away abruptly, I gave my infamous 'hn' and stuffed my hands in my pockets while I discreetly watched her hum a small tune and pick a flower from the pot she was currently watering. It was a blue flower that was labeled as 'Forget-Me-Not' on the front of the pot. She was twirling it between her fingers playfully, staring at it and somewhat getting lost in it that she never realized just how much water she was actually putting into the pot now.

"Sakura." She looks up at me, dazed and disoriented and almost dropped the water pot by surprise. Was she really that out? How annoying. She starts to wipe up the mess she made, face turning painstakingly & annoyingly (and secretly cute, but dammit I will never admit it) red from that small moment of being surprised when I was standing right there, watching her. I gave her a small 'hn' before grabbing the wipe and helping her with the spill. I swear fate was just fucking with me and Sakura because we both bent down to wipe the water on the ground at the exact same time and smack our heads together hard. She gives out a small 'yelp!' before rubbing her head as I give out a small hiss and unnoticably rub my head also.

"Ouch…" She whispers before looking up at me with her eyes watering up. Dammit, I could feel my stoic face burning up so I turn away to head towards the back. Before I could even start walking, I heard her whisper "stoic bastard…" which caused me to turn around, of course. Glaring her down, I couldn't help but noticed the peeved look on her face. I won't admit this out loud (hell, I'm having trouble admitting a lot of things to my own self) but the way she stood, arms crossed across her chest with her face slightly flushed, eyes somewhat watery, and an angry, sour look on her face, she was-dare I say it-'cute'. I face away with an annoyed expression.

"You have a large forehead." I mutter and I swear to Kami I almost regretted what I said. It was Ino and Naruto all over again and I didn't know what to expect from this fragile, little girl with the odd, pink hair and the jade green orbs. I almost quit my job and demanded to my guardian that I was moving back to Oto away from this Konoha madness.

"CHAAAA! YOU BITCH!" She actually jumped on my back. She jumped on MY back and began smacking at MY head and I could have sworn she was aiming to rip my head off. I tried not to let it get the best of me so I stood there, unsure of what the hell to do. What are you supposed to do when you are an Uchiha and a girl with bubblegum tresses jumps on your back and begins to rip your body to shreds with her bare hands while passer-by's glanced through the window? You stand still with your arms out and your legs slightly apart and have a pissed façade on your face. It was already too much when she started the pulling of my hair and I grabbed her by the waist swiftly and pulled her in the front, causing her to fall over slightly and making me catch her bridal style. It was, indeed, the most awkward situation I think I've ever been in. I held her like that, staring down at her with an annoying expression and she still had a strange fire in her eyes, but her face was burning with red now. I was so damn tempted to kiss those pouting lips when-

"AAAAAH! MY VIRGIN EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA!"

"DON'T LOOK, INO!" there was a loud slap and the world suddenly fell. I turned around (Sakura was still in my arms, apparently) the blond-haired, blue-eyed twins were on the floor, tables all over, flower pots broken with soil all over the floor and flowers dead in their tracks, and groups started to gather more at the window. Why this god damn store didn't have blinds, I don't exactly know.

"YOU MORONIC BAKA! YOU TOUCH MY FACE WITH YOUR DIRTY, FILTY HANDS AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL RIP OFF THOSE ANNOYING WHISKERS OF YOURS WITH MY BARE HANDS AND SHAVE OFF ALL YOUR HAIR AND THROW YOU INTO THE PITS OF HELL WHILE CHOPPING YOUR BODY INTO SMALL PIECES AND THROW IT INTO THE OCEAN TO NEVER BE SEEN OF OR HEARD OF AGAIN!" That loudmouthed blond was at it again. She had the dobe in a headlock and pounding her fists into his head as he wailed out Sakura's name, bawling with tears drowning the soil and causing a ruckus and a muddy store.

"Ino, you troublesome woman. People are staring." Shikamaru came in, carrying a pair of keys and walking over the insane two, his bored expression on his face. Ino stood up instantly, a bright (and fake) smile pasted on her face as she waved at the group of nosy passerby's, saying her store was open at 9AM sharp. The dobe was suddenly off the ground, sitting in the middle of the whole place staring at the leftover ramen bowl he left here last night after the whole ordeal of me having a job here and was abruptly kicked out because her parents wanted her home soon. Shikamaru stared at me with his bored expression for a while now and I swear I was getting more pissed off than usual.

"Music time!" Ino sang, pressing the play button on a radio I never even knew was hidden under the counter. The whole place was filled with a strange, guitar song and a soft, quiet voice singing. I noticed then that Shikamaru was still, in fact, staring at me.

"What?" I sneered at him.

"Why are you carrying Sakura?" He asked, a playful curiosity look gleaming in his eyes. I looked down to comprehend that Sakura was, in fact, still in my arms and sleeping. She was actually sleeping. I gave Shikamaru a small 'hn' and start my way towards the back room which had a small couch for any breaktime ordeal we had.

"Sak's out again? She's been working at the hospital with her mom all day yesterday and she inwardly volunteered to work here today…" Ino sighed, looking in the closet in the break room for some kind of blanket and pillow. I gave her a questioning look and place her down on the dark green couch filled with what seemed like coffee stains all over and a long, red opening on top. Ino placed her furry black jacket underneath Sakura's head as a pillow and slapped me hard on the arm.

"Be a gentleman and give her your jacket to wear as a blanket!" She hissed at me, already tearing my black sweater off me. Glaring at the demanding woman, I remove it and place it on her gently. Sakura seemed so peaceful lying there, mouth slightly ajar and at peace. When she felt my sweater on her, she suddenly curled up to hide almost her whole body under my jacket and I almost (almost, dammit) gave a small chuckle at the girl's antics while she was barely conscious.

"It's nice to have her peaceful like this again around someone she barely even knows. She seems to trust you a lot." Ino's words smacked me. There was some kind of hidden meaning in her words and I could have sworn this was the first time she was actually being serious. I gave her a small 'hn' and sat down on the coffee table right next to the couch, stuffing my hands in my pockets and pretending the cold was not affecting me at all.

"When I told her of your stubborness and how hard it was going to work with you here, she volunteered right away to help me out with you. She told me that she had this strange trust in you and that maybe she can befriend you in some way because she felt that you were so different from everyone else," she gave a small chuckle, "-although she is always trying to see the optimism in everything even after everything she's been through. It's good to see her happy again, though." She stood up and gave a long stretch.

"Take care of her, Uchiha. Consider yourself lucky to have a break!" She waved at me, walking back to the main part of the whole store. I sat there, contemplating about everything that Yamanaka loudmouth said to me. I don't think it was intentionally, but whatever it was, it made me wonder more about who she really was. She was at the graveyard and I overheard the dobe talking about her. How can someone like her be such a mystery?

She gave out a small sigh and turned around a little, causing a part of her hair to fall over her face and the tip going into her mouth. It was a sudden reaction for me to push her hair away and I sat in awe at the way she looked right now. I was frozen in my spot, staring at her. It was then the lyrics of the song playing hit me that I almost-just almost-related to.

_I think that possible, maybe I'm falling for you._

Well, **shit**.

* * *

A special thanks to those who reviewed again. (:

Well, shit. I don't know what else to write here. Ta-da?


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Helloooo fellow people who actually read my stories. Lols. Yeah. I have decided to discontinue this fanfic based on how really bad I wrote. Well, I guess because I have no interest in this story anymore and feel like writing a new one. Oh, me. Oh, my. Bite me. if you REEEALLY do want me to continue (which I highly doubt lols) then just tell me. don't be shy. Im gonna leave this up for a bit and if there isnt at least 10 or more comments on keeping it, then ima delete it. Mkay? Haha. Okay. Out! ;D

-jjayanddjjae


End file.
